She was just like a ghost to me
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Eponine has loved Marius since the day she met him. However, when she collides into Enjolras one day, both their perspectives on love change. Will the revolution bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything dealing with Les Miserables. Just having a little fun with some EnjolrasxEponine and I hope you enjoy :)**

The pounding of feet close behind her made her heart thump all the more. Getting caught wasn't an option. The authority would hang her for stealing and if she managed to escape…well she didn't want to even think about what her father might do. Maybe she should just keep running, running out of Paris, out of France and never come back.

"Stop! Stop that girl!" The shouts echoed off the buildings that surrounded them. They sounded closer than she thought.

Eponine willed herself to run faster but that made her clumsy. As she fueled herself forward her feet began to catch on the stones. Her foot snagged on one of the stones finally and sent her tumbling forward. As Eponine fell she collided with something solid. Hands wrapped around her waist, her face pressed against a warm chest, and their feet tangled together.

As they hit the street the two fell apart from each other. Eponine recovered quickly and pushed herself up on sore arms. As she did, she caught sight of whom she had collided with. A young man with curly blond hair sat up rubbing his head. She had seen him before, his blue eyes and the stern expression he wore were familiar.

"What were you doing?" he asked setting those steel blue eyes on her.

Eponine opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Looking over his shoulder she could see the men of authority closing in. "I have to go."

With that she forced herself up. As she came around a corner she hid herself and paused for a moment. Listening intently, Eponine could hear the officers come to a stop.

"Help the gentleman up," one ordered.

"Monsieur are you hurt," another asked.

"No," answered the young man. "I am fine. I saw the girl you're chasing. She ran down that way."

Eponine closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She wished she had knocked him unconscious so he couldn't speak. Preparing to run again she heard the men's footsteps going in a different direction. Slowly she peeked out from her hiding place. Looking around the corner she saw the officers chasing after nothing down the wrong street.

The young man she had crashed into turned and caught her eye. Eponine gave him a little nod of thanks. As the young man began to walk away she tried to place where she had seen him before. Had she or her siblings pickpocketed him or was he from one of the rich families they had delivered notes to asking for money?

Whoever he was and wherever she had seen him, Eponine knew that would not be their last encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for the reviews! Always happy to get positive feedback! Hope this is a good chapter : )**

Every muscle hurt as she walked back to the collapsing apartments she knew as home. Two of her brothers went running past her as she got closer, off to do another job for money.

"Aldric, Gibbon you two be careful," she called after them. "Javert's men are out in force today."

"Oui Eppy," Aldric called back before disappearing down the street.

"We'll be fine," added Gibbon. "We can still slip through their fingers."

Eponine smiled and watched as Gibbon followed Aldric down the street. As she turned back around she crashed with yet another individual. Eponine bounced off the body and stumbled back. Her body protested with aching muscles and a throbbing head.

"Watch where you're going," she said curtly as she righted herself.

"Good morning to you too 'Ponine."

Horror crept into her eyes as she found who she had collided with now. Her red haired angel stood before her smiling and chuckling at her expression. "Monsieur Marius. I-I'm so sorry…I…I didn't know it was you. I wouldn't have…"

Marius chuckled again and held up a hand. "Nothing to apologize for 'Ponine. The fault was mine"

She smiled and tucked her knotted hair behind her ear. "Always the gentleman, Monsieur Marius."

"Please Eponine stop with the Monsieur business." He placed a hand on her shoulder, sending her heart soaring. "I'd be glad to have you call me Marius."

"As you wish…Marius," she responded with a shy smile. He smiled back and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "So are you off to free the people of France?"

He laughed and nodded. "I'm going to try dear Eponine. If it means I can help you and your siblings I will try and make a difference."

"Well then I shall come to your rally. I like the way you talk." He looked to her with a light in his eyes. Eponine could swear it was a look of affection, a look she had longed for.

"I like the way you tease," he responded. "You should come to all my rallies. I could use a friendly face in the crowd."

Eponine gave him a smile and lightly laughed. She had seen this done so often out on the streets. Ladies did this when their gentleman gave them a compliment or said something witty. For the past few years she'd studied this look while she and her siblings took from the pockets of these ladies and gentlemen. Every once in a while, if she had the apartment to herself, she would practice the look in the mirror incase such a chance as this came along.

He smiled back. "Well then, if I am to change the whole of France I can't do it just standing here."

As he turned to leave he found Eponine's sister walking towards them. "Glorious morning to you Monsieur Marius," the teenager said as she curtsied.

Marius bowed to her. "Good morning Mademoiselle Azelma." Quickly he worriedly checked his pockets making the teen giggle. "I have nothing of value for you to steal. Do I get a hug?"

Azelma nodded and opened her arms for him. Eponine scrunched her face at her sister's pleased expression. "Marius she is covered in dirt. She'll ruin your clothing."

He hugged the girl tightly and shrugged. "All the better for it. I am a man of the people 'Ponine, I mustn't look too much like a rich spoiled boy."

With a smile and a good day to them both, Marius took his leave. As he began on his way he called out, "I'll look for you today Eponine!"

She smiled and waved him off. Looking down at her side, Eponine found her sister watching her. "What?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "But you can't be in love with him Eppy."

"And why can't I?"

Azelma gave her older sister a look. Shaking her head she looked at Eponine a little closer. "Where is the gold plate? The one father was going to sell?"

"I couldn't get it," she confessed. "Javert's men were everywhere."

The younger girl looked at her with deep worry. "He's going to kill you Eponine. It won't just be a beating this time. This was supposed to be his big scam."

Eponine placed a hand on her sister's cheek. "Everything is going to be alright Az. Don't mention it to him, don't hint, don't say a word. I'll get the plate."

"Eponine!" They both turned at the unpleasant boom of their father's voice. "Azelma!" Without needing more of a prompt, they walked over to him. "You two take these," he said handing them a wad of letters. "Deliver them and make them sound important. No foul ups like last time." He raised his hand as if to slap them.

Both girls flinched back at his warning. Taking the letters they set out together.

* * *

The next morning Eponine's muscles still hurt from the day before. Bruises began to form and cuts reddened on her dirt splotched skin. Azelma poked one of her sister's bruises as they walked along the rich streets with another wad of letters.

"Ow! Az don't."

The girl chuckled. "These aren't from father. What happened to you?"

Eponine rubbed her arm. "I ran into someone when I was trying to get away yesterday."

"And who might this someone be?"

She shrugged. "Some bourgeois to a penny thing. He looked familiar but I couldn't place his face."

Azelma raised her brows. "Oh a mysterious stranger! He sounds exciting. Is he handsome?"

Eponine rolled her eyes. "I suppose. If you like blond, blue eyed, frowning twits."

"Sounds like a dream."

She pinched her sister. "Stop that."

"What? If you're allowed to dream of Marius then I am allowed this blue eyed, frowning twit."

Finally they came to a stop in front of one of their target homes. Eponine shuffled through the letters and picked out the best one. Throwing on a shawl and smoothing her hair she put on her act. Walking up the steps to the door she began creating her backstory.

If an older woman answered the door she could say she was a grandchild in need. Or she could present herself as a nurse and claim a family member is sick. As long as she didn't come off as the street urchin she was there would be no problem. Clearing her throat she knocked on the door.

Eponine opened her mouth to speak as the door swung open. "Bonjour…_you._"

Before her stood the familiar stern expression of the young man she had collided with. "You," he responded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with wide eyes.

The man looked over his shoulder into the house and then back to her. "I live here mademoiselle. What are your intentions for this visit?" He looked down at the letter in her hand. "What is that?"

Eponine followed his gaze. His hand began to reach for the letter she held. Quickly she tucked her hand behind her back. "Nothing that belongs to you."

An amused look came to his eyes as he leaned against the door frame. "I see. Well then say what you've come to say. There are more productive things I must see to."

"Say?" She tucked the letter into a pocket and crossed her arms. "What am I meant to say?"

"A word of thanks."

"Thanks?" Eponine laughed. "Thanks for what?"

The man's steel eyes turned a little colder at her laugh. "I did save you from Javert's dogs did I not? You owe me a word of gratitude. Is that not why you sought me out? Followed me to my home?"

Her arms uncrossed and her hands landed on her narrow waist. "Don't flatter yourself monsieur. I did _not_ seek you out. And I gave you my thanks and gratitude yesterday."

"What that nod you gave me?" he asked raising his brow. She nodded with a smug smile.

Just as he was going to speak again, a loud coughing caught their attention. Eponine looked over her shoulder. Azelma stood at the bottom of the stairs coughing as if Death had a grip on her lungs. The sisters exchanged looks while the young man peered around Eponine.

She turned back to face him and clumsily curtsied. "That poor soul is in great need. Good day."

Before he could say anything she turned on her heel and walked down the steps. Putting her arm around Azelma she tugged her away. As they walked down the street Azelma peeked back at the gentleman who remained in the doorway watching them.

"Is he still looking?" Eponine asked when they had gotten a good distance away.

"Yes." Azelma looked back to her sister. "A bourgeois to a penny thing? You didn't do him justice Eppy."

Eponine rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well now you have seen your dream Azelma. I wouldn't expect to see him again though."


	3. Chapter 3

There were so many like her there. Men and women of all ages with tattered clothing and a hungry gleam in their eyes. However, the hunger wasn't just for nourishment. No this was a hunger for knowledge and justice that was due to them. Their dirt caked hands grasped at pamphlets being handed out by the young students of the college.

Azelma was able to grab one of these papers. The two sisters looked over it while the crowed surged around them. The pamphlet read that freedom would come soon if the people would stand by the one man who would help them. General Lamarque was a man of and for the people. In supporting him freedom for the poor would come and the rich would become their servants.

"Eponine!" Looking around she spotted Marius standing by the doors to the great General's apartments. He waved for her to come over to where he was.

Taking hold of her sister's hand, Eponine forced herself through the crowd to where he educated angel stood. A wide smile lit up her features as she got closer. "See Marius I told you I would come to your rallies."

"I am thankful for it 'Ponine." He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her over to the group of students he had been talking with. "Come I want you to meet the Les Amis. We have the finest here. Courfeyrac, Joly, Grantaire, Combeferre. Boys this is our greatest supporter, Eponine, and her sister, Azelma."

Grantaire came forward and took hold of Eponine's hand. "Ah so this is the infamous Jondrette girl." He placed a kiss to her hand. "Our dear Marius does not know how lucky he is to have your company. I however, would never let a treasure out of my site nor let it go to waste."

Eponine glanced to Marius. Her heart jumped at the other boy's words. Did that mean Marius had talked to them about her? "Trust me good monsieur, Marius and I are simply good friends."

"Well then," he said placing a hand at her waist, "let me offer something more than friendship…"

Joly pushed Grantaire to the side. "You'll have to excuse him Eponine. He is a bit of a drunk and can be rude enough when he wants."

The other chuckled, including Grantaire. "Ah and here comes our fearless leader," voiced Courfeyrac. "Enjolras come meet Eponine."

Azelma and Eponine followed the other's gaze as the young man with golden hair came out of the General's apartment. Eponine felt her stomach drop as he joined the group. She could feel her sister at her side, stretching up to whisper something.

"What was that you said bout not seeing him again?" Azelma asked with a triumphant grin in her tone.

Enjolras looked Eponine over. She could feel his col eyes take in every inch of her. "You."

"You," she responded.

The others looked between the two with curiosity. "Have you two met before?" questioned Marius.

"Yes," answered Enjolras. "She is following me," he smirked.

Eponine narrowed her eyes. "Is that a smirk? Careful good sir, you might crack that stony complexion of yours."

The others laughed and nudged their friend playfully. The smirk turned into a smile as he let out a laugh. "I am no stranger to showing emotion mademoiselle."

"I think you even have God fooled there."

Grantaire clapped a hand down on Enjolras' shoulder. "Marry this girl."

Enjolras placed a hand over his friend's. "I am already married, to the revolution. And she needs to be sparked. Good sirs let us see to it!"

The others gave a cheer and set to handing out pamphlets, gathering the crowd, or speaking with the men at the doors of the apartment. Marius and Enjolras headed for a crate where they would give their inspiration to the people. As they passed, Marius gave Eponine a nod and pat on the shoulder while Enjolras gave her another smirk.

Azelma watched her sister as the two passed by. Eponine's eyes were locked on the statuesque leader of the revolution. Azelma also took note of the small smile that played on her sister's lips as her eyes met his. Azelma could practically hear her sister's heart thudding in time with Enjolras' steps.

Without a word about it, Azelma took her sister by the arm and the two melted into the crowd.

* * *

Enjolras and Marius got onto the crate, preparing to address the crowd. Eponine watched Enjolras stand atop the crate, looking out at the people with that stony visage. Though he stood above the people he was not looking down at them. No he was looking at them with respect and even admiration. The hard blue eyes she had seen before seemed to become puddles of empathy.

"When's this gonna end?" called out someone from the crowd.

"When we gonna live?" yelled out another.

"Something's going to happen now," answered Marius, trying to appease the mass. "Something's got to give. It will come!"

Enjolras walked up to the very edge of the crate as he spoke. "Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the _king_ who runs this show?" he asked to evoke them.

"Only one man, General Lamarque, speaks for the people here below," added Marius with a determined tone.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast," informed Enjolras. "Won't last the week out so they say."

"With all the anger in the land, how long before the judgment day?"

Eponine watched the back and forth between Marius and Enjolras, mesmerized by their words of inspiration. She had gone to the rally to see Marius and show him that she supported what he was trying to do. However, she found herself being drawn towards the golden haired boy. She watched him intently, how his lips moved, how his eyes sought out every face of his fellow humankind, how his chest heaved with every passionate word. The very chest she had collided into when they first met.

Enjolras' eyes finally landed on her. They watched each other for a long moment before she realized how focused she was on him. Eponine dropped her gaze from him and looked to her Marius with a glowing smile.

"Before we cut the fat ones down to size," continued Enjolras. "Before the barricades arise!"

"Soldiers," cried out a small familiar voice. Gavroche came pushing through the crowd till he was on the crate with Marius and Enjolras. "Soldiers are coming this way to stop the rally," he announced.

Enjolras and Marius jumped down from the crate just as soldiers came around the corner. The people began to wad up the pamphlets and throw them at the men on horseback. Eponine and Azelma pushed their way over to where their youngest brother stood crying out "vive la France".

As the soldiers rode closer and the crowd pinched together, the shouting and calls for freedom became louder. Marius placed himself in front of Azelma and Eponine, keeping a hold of one of their hands. Gavroche got onto Enjolras' shoulders, still calling out "vive la France". The five of them were pushed with the crowd away from the apartments of the General.

**Hope this was a good chapter! Let me know what you think so far :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Together they walked the rundown streets that belonged to the people. Enjolras and Marius walked together discussing the turnout and the response to their rally. While they talked, the Thenardier children walked ahead of them. Eponine and Azelma tormented Gavroche with pinches to his cheek, blowing air through his mess of curls, or wrapping him in their shawls.

The girls' laughter caught Enjolras' attention. He paused midsentence and watched as Eponine teased her brother with the shredded ends of her shawl. Marius looked at his friend with curiosity. He had never seen Enjolras look at someone in the way he was looking at Eponine. Nor had he ever seen the man so much as think about smiling, despite the laugh lines that framed his mouth. And yet he had smirked, smiled, and laughed all in her presence.

Before Marius could inquire about his friend's uncharacteristic behavior, Monsieur Thenardier's booming voice echoed out.

"Eponine!"

Marius and Enjolras watched as the smiles and laughter died away from the three siblings. Eponine left Gavroche tangled in Azelma's shawl as she moved over to where her father and his thugs stood. Enjolras narrowed his eyes at the man as he pulled a young boy to his side, one of Eponine's younger brothers.

"Please don't tell me _that_ is her father," he groaned.

Marius sighed. "It unfortunately is."

* * *

As Eponine moved to her post, she pushed Azelma, Gavroche, and Gibbon (who had joined them) to the side so they were safe against a building. Marius walked towards Eponine and took hold of her arm.

"You don't have to do this 'Ponine," he said in his usual kind voice.

"Of course I do," she argued. "Go on now Marius. You shouldn't be here for this." As much as she didn't want to, she tugged out of his grasp.

"'Ponine please. Come with me." He caught hold of her arm once more and turned her towards him. His soft blue eyes begged her to turn away and do as he asked. "Get the children and come with me. Enjolras and I will take all of you somewhere safe."

Eponine squirmed but his grip did not waver. "Marius just go! Leave here or you'll be in trouble. Take your friend and go. I don't want you both to get into this mess."

She shoved at his chest making him let go and stumble. As he tried to catch his footing, he bumped into a young woman passing by with an older gentleman. "Please forgive me. I did not mean to…"

Marius' mouth went dry as his eyes took in the angel he had bumped. Eponine watched in horror as her red headed love looked at another with wide and gentle eyes. The young woman smiled at him, her eyes lighting up, her soft blond curls making those eyes stand out all the more.

"Cosette," called the gentleman.

Eponine's heart dropped as the realization hit. Looking at the young woman she could recognize the small child her parents had taken in years ago. Though back then Cosette had been the one with dirt covering every inch of skin and Eponine was the one who had decent clothing. Now, as they had aged, the roles were reversed.

When the gentleman had come to take Cosette away, Eponine thought that would be the last time she would see her. Now she was a fine young miss and was stealing the loving eye of her Marius. It suddenly became hard to breathe and think at the same time until she was pulled back into the moment.

Montparnasse tugged on her waist with a devilish smile. Eponine slapped his hands away and gave him a warning look. Moving over to an out cove, Eponine forced herself to search the faces around her for the law. Her eyes wandered everywhere except for where Marius was staring at Cosette from across the street.

* * *

Enjolras stood to the side and took in the scene before him. Eponine watched, pale and worried, as Marius exchanged shy glances with the blond mademoiselle he had bumped into. It was strange to see how intently she watched their mutual friend, with such longing and tenderness in her eyes. Was he wrong or was Eponine misplacing her affections?

The poor little creature. She looked so…well she was the very embodiment of everything he was fighting to change. Ragged, dirty, distressed, oppressed. Standing there, with that sad expression on her visage, she looked like a child to him. Would it be wrong if he were to put her out of her misery? If he were to tell Eponine that Marius was a lost love interest. It was obvious with the way he was looking at the other mademoiselle.

Enjolras took a step towards where she was when all of a sudden Eponine's eyes went wide.

"It's the police, disappear! Run for it, it's Javert!"

All at once people began to scramble. Javert and his mean began to head over towards the Thenardier family. Mother, father, and one of the boys were pulled out from behind the curtain. Azelma tried to send Gavroche and the other boy off before the lawmen got too close. However, as Gavroche and the other boy tried to run, they were both caught by an officer.

Azelma hit the officer on the arm. "Stop it! Let them go!"

Eponine began to run for her siblings but was stopped. She looked to find Enjolras holding her back. His hands held her waist tightly. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"No wait," he whispered. "Those are the very men who were chasing you the other day. If you let them find you now…"

"I don't care," she whispered back and pushed against him. But he would not let go. "Get off me! Those are my siblings."

Enjolras tugged her closer, held tighter. "Wait. Just give it a second."

Together they watched as her father spoke with the inspector. The gentleman and Cosette had taken off while Javert was distracted by the filth that stood before him. Before she knew it, Eponine watched as her siblings were all set free and took off in different directions. She relaxed under Enjolras' touch, which began to loosen but still remained. Eponine looked back at the man holding her with curious eyes. Why was he being protective of her? This man whom she had spoken to only a few times, each time they seemed to grow ruder to each other, was making sure she was safe from the law.

Enjolras looked back at her with his steel blue eyes. However, those cold eyes seemed to melt as they looked down at her.

"Thank you Enjolras," she said as she turned to face him.

His hands slipped away from her waist. "You're welcome."

Having her eyes on him, he could feel his heart begin to jump. Hearing her say his name was strange and lovely at the same time. Saying his name was just as strange to her. Looking at him, seeing his stony countenance crack, caused her head to swim and her skin to warm. For a brief moment the sadness that had consumed her not long before was ebbing in his presence.

"'Ponine," came Marius' voice. Eponine turned away from Enjolras and headed towards where their mutual friend beckoned her. "'Ponine who was that girl?"

The sadness returned all at once. "That silly little blond thing?"

"Find her for me 'Ponine," he said gazing longingly after where Cosette had disappeared to. "Do it carefully. Don't let your father know."

Eponine let out a little laugh. "Look at you. She's got you all excited now." Marius began to reach into a pocket. The sound of coins jingling together reached her. Her brow furrowed together. "No…I don't want your money sir."

As she began to walk off, Marius caught her arm. "Please Eponine. Do this for me?"

"What will you give me?" she asked with a sly smile.

Marius smiled. "Anything."

She gave him a smile and a nod. Marius gave her a wide, bright smile before going to Enjolras. The two students began to head for Café Musain. As they began to walk, Enjolras looked back over his shoulder to try and catch Eponine's eye. However, she was gone. She had been standing there one moment and then the next she had disappeared into the pavement of the rundown street. Like a ghost she had vanished.

**Thanks for reviews and reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

The Amis began to file into Café Musain, loud and bursting with energy leftover from the rally. Marius and Enjolras remained silent and subdued as their weekly meeting began. Enjolras threw himself into work to distract himself from the ghost that haunted him, the ghost that was Eponine. Meanwhile Marius sat with a distant gaze in his eyes.

"The time is near," Enjolras said to his fellow students. The talking quieted as their attention turned to him. "So near it's stirring the blood in their veins. And yet beware, don't let the wine go to your brains!"

He directed his gaze to Grantaire who had just picked up his third bottle. Grantaire simply smirked and pulled the cork of the bottle off with his teeth. To spite his friend, he took a long drink and tripped his way to a chair.

Enjolras shook his head and turned to the others. "We need a sign to rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in line."

While Fuelly and Combufree pulled Enjolras back to their plans, Provaire took note of Marius. The man sat in his chair staring off into space, neither joining in talk or planning. Provaire took a seat across from his friend and tried to catch his eye.

"Marius wake up," he said snapping his fingers in front of the other man's face. "What's wrong today? You look pale."

"Some wine and say what's going on," added Grantaire taking another long swig.

Marius adjusted in his seat and looked to his friends. A small smile came to his face as he recalled his interaction of that day. "There was a girl, a woman…no an angel. She is the most beautiful thing I have seen."

Provaire and Grantaire exchanged looks. Grantaire raised his brow as he leaned forward. "Marius is in love? In love with a woman, oh no I'm sorry it was an _angel_. Well I speak for all of us when I say I am just a tad bit surprised. Never heard you oh and awe."

By now things had gone quiet. Grantaire's drunken loudness had trumpeted out over the plans to free France. Enjolras turned towards them, arms crossed over his chest, a sour look penetrating his stone features.

"I think we all half expected you and stoney britches over there to run off together after the revolution," he continued. The others laughed and nudged their leader teasingly.

Enjolras uncrossed his arms and looked around at all of them. "You all joke, laugh, and drink while the people suffer. We should be planning our next steps. The law will try and take us down as they tried to do today. We should be strengthening our forces and yet you all treat this like…some kind of opera to be played out. We strive towards a larger goal. The freedom of the people of France is not to be taken lightly."

Looking around at them, most hung their head in a bashful and shamed manner. Grantaire shook his head at his friend. Enjolras certainly had a way with words. Though he hardly showed emotion himself, he knew how to bring it out best in others. He could manipulate words and make you feel things you didn't think yourself capable of.

"It's not a joke to us," Courfeyrac voiced. "We are trying…"

Enjolras placed a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder and gave him a small nod. Planning began again, talk of barricades, ideas of how to gather the people to fight, the hope that there will be better tomorrows. As work resumed, Marius walked over to his closest friend.

"You saw her today Enjolras," he said in a half whispered voice. "You saw how lovely and pure she was. You were there today, how could you not have seen how the world may change in just one burst of light?"

Enjolras scoffed at his words of love. Marius, in all honesty, looked like the starry eyed fifteen year old he'd met years ago, the day dreamer. "Marius you're no longer a child, I do not doubt you mean it well. But now there is a higher call."

"I know," sighed Marius. "Trust me I know and I have given everything for it." He gave his friend an almost pleading look. "I have sacrificed my happiness and wellbeing for this higher call, as all of us have. My grandfather is going to cut me off from what little family I have left. And in one moment today, in a smile and her eyes, I found something."

"Stop Marius," Enjolras said in a commanding tone. He'd heard enough about this golden angel for one day. Especially when every time Marius mentioned her all he could picture was Eponine's broken heart.

But Marius could not stop. He had to defend the only thing that was his. "The others still have their families, Grantaire has drink, you have the revolution…let me have this love. Otherwise what will be left for me?"

"Eponine." His heart lurched at the sound of her name on his lips. Once again her face came into his mind. Her warm brown eyes looking at him, the feel of her waist under his hands, the sound of her voice saying his name.

Marius' brow stitched together. "'Ponine? She is also yours."

A silence came once again among the Amis. Grantaire perked up and carefully got to his feet. "Do my ears deceive me? What did I just hear?"

Enjolras and Marius stared at each other for a long moment. Marius knew the others were listening intently but he had to continue. "I've never seen you look at another as you looked at her. You've acted more human around her in a few days than you have with us in years."

Grantaire clapped his hands together, a goofy grin coming to his lips. "Well this truly is greater than an opera! I am agog. I am aghast. Our Enjy is in love at last! And with our very own Jondrette girl!"

"Our Apollo has found himself a mortal to love," teased one of the others.

As laughter spread through the boys, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Gavroche appeared and caught Courfeyrac's eye. He moved around his friends and made his way to the brother of their Jondrette girl. Gavroche whispered his news to Courfeyrac, who then turned to his friends.

"Listen everybody," he called out.

All eyes moved to where he and the child stood. Gavroche gripped the ends of his torn jacket. "General Lamarque is dead."

An uneasy silence dropped on them. Les Amis exchanged looks, not quite certain how to respond. Their eyes glided to their leader as their hearts thumped in nervous excitement.

"Lamarque," Enjolras finally spoke. "His death is the sign we await. On his funeral day they will honor his name. At his tomb shall our barricade rise." Excitement began to build in his tone and spread out to the others. "The time is here!"

"Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer," added another boy.

"Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts," called out Joly.

"They will come when we call," all of them cheered in unison.

* * *

Eponine crept up the stairs. The boys were bustling about loading guns, plotting positions on maps, creating posters. She stopped on the landing just before the stairs that lead to their meeting. Gavroche spotted his sister and leaned over the banister.

"Eppy come here," he said reaching out to her.

Shaking her head she let her eyes scan the room for her Marius. However, her eyes came to land on the golden haired boy. Eponine took a step forward to see him better. Enjolras was bent over a table, surrounded by his fellow students, looking over the streets and places of power they could take.

Her stomach knotted at the sight of him as her palms grew damp and itchy. Thoughts swarmed her head as she silently watched him. Those blue eyes once hard melted as they looked at her, as blue as the sky after rain. The warmth of his chest against her back as he held her. How he looked at her, the fact that he looked at her.

A scrambling about caught her attention. Marius was rushing over towards where she stood, tripping down the stairs. She glanced to him as he took her hands in his.

"Eponine," he said almost breathless. "Have you found her?"

"Y-yes. I…f-found…I found her," she stuttered.

Marius took hold of her hand and began to lead her down the stairs. Before she disappeared completely, Eponine glanced up into the room. Enjolras was watching after her with a look she couldn't quite place.

* * *

Seeing Marius rush to her and imagining the hope in the girl's heart made him sick. More so because Eponine was about to lead him to his love, to the only thing he thinks will be left for him. Enjolras watched, his throat clenching, as Marius took her hands in his and began to lead her down the stairs. As they went, Eponine's eyes met his and for a moment he could understand Marius' words. The world had changed in one burst of light.

Looking about him it seemed that the others had things under control. They knew what to do and how to continue with the plans. He could slip away for a time, maybe get a better look at this angel his friend so fondly talked of.

**So messed with the Red & Black lyrics and that scene. Hope you like it! Thanks for reviews and reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Marius practically danced through the streets as he followed her. Eponine giggled as he moved about, throwing his arms out, practically tripping with excitement.

"In my life she has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun," he said breathless and he moved about. "And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun!" He grabbed her hands and spun her around making her laugh. "Eponine! You're the friend who has brought me here! Thanks to you I am at one with the gods and heaven is near!" He released her as they came upon a wrought iron gate. "And I soar through a world that is new, that is free!"

The smile dropped from Eponine's features as the gate came into view. She had seen Cosette and the gentleman pass through it earlier today, knew that this was when she would lose her Marius to the angel with sunlight in her hair.

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me," she mumbled to herself as he went forward. She regarded him with a kind and sweet eye. "In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere, anywhere, where he is. If he asked," she mused with a smile. "I'd be his."

Marius approached the gate to find the woman of his true heart coming closer. "In my life, there is someone who touches my life. Waiting near…"

"Waiting here." Eponine stood in the shadows, heart heavy and aching, as she watched their exchange.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to run over and pull him away from the gate but something in her kept her from moving. The expression on Marius' face kept her in the shadows, seeing his true happiness made her happy for him. And he deserved every amount of happiness he could get. But it still hurt. As she stood there, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning she found Enjolras at her side.

"He was never mine to lose," she said as if it were some kind of explanation. Enjolras watched her silently. "Why regret what cannot be? These are words he'll never say, not to me. Not to me. His heart full of love."

"He will never feel this way." Enjolras knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear but it had to be said. She looked away from him and back to where Marius and Cosette were whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"Cosette!"

The girl ran off back into the house while Marius took off for fear of being found by the gentleman. Eponine sighed and placed her back against a vine covered wall. Enjolras held out a hand to her as an offer to take her home. Just as she began to reach out, they heard more voices coming along. Eponine took hold of Enjolras' hand and pulled him close so they wouldn't be seen by whomever was coming. Standing against the wall, they watched as a group of men came forward. Spying her father among the group, Eponine moved away from the wall but kept Enjolras in the shadows.

"Who is the tramp," voiced her father.

"That's Eponine," said one of her father's thugs. "Don't you know your own kid?"

Thenardier walked over to where his eldest child stood. Roughly he took her by the arm and pulled her in close. The alcohol oozed off him making her cringe. "What are you doing here girl? Isn't there a gold plate you should be snatching?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she threw back. "It's just the old man and the girl. There is nothing for you here."

He released her, making her stumble a bit. "Home with you young miss!"

"I…I'll scream," she announced. "I'll warn them inside!"

"Do and I'll give you something to scream about for a year." He raised his hand as a threat. Eponine flinched away as was the usual response.

Thenardier gave a pleased grin and turned his attention to the wall and the gate that concealed the house. Eponine felt her heart running through her chest and climbing up her throat. Her hands gripped her skirt tightly as she took in a full breath. A piercing scream left her mouth sending a chill running through Enjolras' entire body. The occupants of the house began to stir restlessly. Thenardier's men began to flee while the leader remained with his child.

He turned a cold eye on the girl and followed through with his threat. Eponine's face stung with the slap her father had delivered. The force of the slap sent her back a few steps, her head hitting the stone wall. He was about to lay another blow when a flash of red came between her and her father. Enjolras had placed himself protectively in front of her and blocked the blow. Thenardier was met with a hearty punch delivered by the young man. Eponine watched as her father fell to the cold floor, a look of sheer surprise on his visage.

Enjolras took hold of Eponine and dragged her away.

* * *

They ran till their feet hurt and they were out of breath. Their hands entwined tightly, they pulled each other down the streets and allies. Eponine laughed uncontrollably, feeling better than she had in years. Enjolras smiled as he watched her and felt his heart warm and jump all about his chest.

"Did you see the look on my father's face?" she said between laughing and catching her breath. "When you hit him did you see how he fell?"

"He deserves that and more." Enjolras came to a stop making her stop as well. He brought her around to face him and pushed her hair aside. A line of blood trickled down from her hairline. He brought a handkerchief out of his pocket and raised it to her head.

"It doesn't hurt." She watched him as he gently dabbed at her head. "You will do great things for the people. You're very brave Enjolras."

"How do you figure?"

Eponine moved his hand away from her head and held it in hers. "What you're doing for the people, you're risking your life just to help us."

"I would risk my immortal soul to help you," he confessed.

Eponine gave him a smile as her eyes began to close. Slowly she began to sink to the floor. Enjolras caught her in his arms and held her up. The knock on the head must have been more than either of them thought. Holding her against him, Enjolras checked to make sure she was still breathing. Once he was sure she was in no true danger, he scooped her up in his arms.

As he carried her, he looked down at her peaceful face, a face he had become infatuated with. Holding her in his arms, Enjolras began to understand what he was feeling towards this girl who had crashed into his life.

"Suddenly I see. Suddenly it starts," he mused to himself as he walked down the empty streets with her. "Can two anxious hearts beat as one? Yesterday I was alone, today you are beside me. Something still unclear, something not yet here has begun." He smiled as she rested her head against him and placed her arm around his neck. "Suddenly the world seems a different place, somehow full of grace and delight. How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? What has passed is gone, now we journey on through the night."

A light rain began to fall on them. The water gathered on the cobblestones making the street look like an endless river. The streetlamp's light glittered on the pavement and gave the air an eerie glow. Wading his way through the street of water, he began to reflect on what she had said. She believed in him, in his ability to cause change. She thought him brave and selfless for what he was trying to achieve. No one had ever said as much. Yes Les Amis all agreed on these things but no one had ever told him specifically that he was such a person. His family of course didn't think too highly of it. And here this street urchin gave him hope and put her trust in him.

"How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do," he said looking down at Eponine resting in his arms. "I'm so afraid of failing you. Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go. There are shadows everywhere and memories I cannot share. Nevermore alone, nevermore apart. You have warmed my heart like the sun. You have brought the gift of life and love so long denied me."

Finally he came to stand in front of the apartments her family occupied. Looking up at the dark building he spotted a single candle in a window. A girl rested in front of the window looking out at the street. It was Eponine's sister, Azelma, waiting for the return of her dearest family member. Azelma caught sight of Enjolras and stood from her station. He didn't have to wait long before the front door opened and Azelma stood before him with candle in hand.

She gestured for him to come in out of the rain. He carried Eponine through the door and followed her sister up the stairs. Azelma had only to take one look at Eponine's bleeding head to guess what had happened. She led Enjolras not to their apartment but a different room just down the hall. The room was unoccupied and would be a safe place for Eponine to rest. Azelma used her candle to light others in the room before pulling out a mat, blankets, and a pillow they kept in the room for such occasions.

Enjolras set Eponine down gently. "Suddenly I see what I could not see. Something suddenly has begun." He knelt down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You are my revolution."


End file.
